The Drive
by Matt's Angel
Summary: A argument leaves one of the brothers in a bad situation. **Edge and Christian


Title: The Drive  
Part: 1/2  
Author: Dawn  
E-mail: hardyboyz7190@aol.com  
Rating: Pg - 13( I think I'm not that great with rating these things)  
Content: Character death , drunk driving, and blood.  
Distribution: Take it anywhere you want just please tell me where.  
Characters: Kimberli (own character) , Christian , and Edge.  
Disclaimer: I own no one but Kimberli, everyone else owns them self's.  
Summary: A argument leaves one of the brothers in a bad situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

//I was headed north on Highway Five 

On a star-lit Sunday night 

When a pick-up truck flew by me out of control 

As I watched in my headlights 

He swerved left then back right

He never hit the brakes

As he left the road //

I looked on at what just happened. I was afraid to get out of my truck. What could I do? I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed my cell phone and ran as fast as I could hoping my mind and stomach could handle what I was about to see.

**__**

//I found him lying in the grass 

Among the steel and glass 

With an empty whiskey bottle by his side //

I looked down at him and said, "Your going to be fine. Just fine. What's your name?"

He then looked up at me and barely said," Christian".

I said, " Alright Christian the paramedics are on there way...."

**__**

//And through the blood and tears 

He whispered in my ear 

A few last words just before he died//

I looked down at him and he reached up a hand and pulled my head down to his whisper.

"What is your name?"

I said, "Kimberli"

"Kimberli would you please do me a favor?"

He then began to cough up blood. It was then I knew he wouldn't last any longer but I prayed this stranger named Christian would live.

I lied, "Christian you're going to be just fine calm down."

He then shook his head and said, "No you must do me this favor."

I said, "Alright Christian what is it?"

****

//Don't tell Mama I was drinkin' 

Lord knows her soul would never rest 

I can't leave this world with Mama thinkin' 

I met the Lord with whiskey on my breath //

pt.2

**One Year Later**

//I still think about that night And how that young man died 

And how others sometimes pay for our mistakes 

The last thing on his mind 

As he left this world behind 

Was knowing someone else's heart would break//

I'm sitting at home on my couch watching TV when I heard a knock on my door. I went over to find a guy that in some way's reminded me of Christian. 

  
I looked up and asked, "Um , may I help you ?"

He said, " I don't know I may have the wrong address. Are you Kimberli? The Kimberi who helped my brother Christian a year ago on highway 5."

I said, "Yes ,please do come in "

I stepped aside and allowed him in ,"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you I just wanted to tell you thank you for what you did with my brother."

"For what doing what i hope everyone out there does and helping someone that was hurt badly."

He said , " Yes but more. The police told me what Christian told you to tell them about our mother, Thank you."

He then started to rub at his watery eyes. I felt bad for him. I pulled him over to the couch and we talked about the funeral and how everyone from where they worked was there. We talked and talked all night long until I saw him asleep. He had told me earlier about how he has had a rough time even trying to get some sleep because of the wreck.

  
That night Christian had been begging him to go to a new club that was in town , but Edge had been to tired to go. Christian at that point got mad and stormed out of the room and he said the words that has haunted him to this day

'Good riddance'

I went to my closet and grabbed a blanket. I walked back in the room and draped it over him.I leaned down close to his ear and whispered, " Sweet dreams". I then went up stars to my own room and slept.

A few hours later a awoke and walked back down stairs to find him gone. I found a note where he was .

Dear Kimberi,

Thanks for last night it really helped me to get that off my chest. I have never told another living soul about that night in the hotel room to anyone .Thanks again. If there is anything I can repay you with please don't hesitate to call me .My cell phone # is 555-6787.

Edge

__

//**Don't tell Mama I was drinkin' **

Lord knows her soul would never rest

I can't leave this world with Mama thinkin' 

I met the Lord with whiskey on my breath 

Don't tell Mama I was drinkin' //


End file.
